


First Week Meetings

by thegirlisme



Series: Next to Normal [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, College, F/M, Future Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 01:53:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlisme/pseuds/thegirlisme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cora ends up going to college for a chance at a normal life and to escape her past. Instead she ends up at the same school as Stiles, Scott and Kira.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Week Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> The main story takes place as Berkeley. Headcanon for where Cora went after 3A (this was started before Riddled) and the theory that she's the She-Wolf and why she was in hiding.

If Cora played her cards right, she could maybe stay in one location for longer than a year. She had made enemies over the years in her life as an omega, and moving constantly kept them off her trail. There were certain sacrifices that had to be made, though. Such as Derek and Uncle Peter forgetting that she was still alive. It was just safer that way.

-Why- she had decided to do the college thing, Cora couldn't say. A subconscious desire to live a normal life perhaps? Whatever it was, Cora had gotten her GED, tested into college and now was at the events fair on the quad. Normal college life, or something.

"Hey!"

Or a voice could break Cora's reverie, her body tensing. Why was someone trying to get her attention?

"Cora!"

So much for hoping the call was for someone else. Keep walking, it was just a case of mistaken identity.

"Don't tell me you forgot about us"

And now she was annoyed. Given the source of her annoyance had taken to walking beside her, Cora's hand shot out and grabbed the arm, glaring darkly at the face of one Stiles Stilinski, Scott standing on the other side of his best friend.

"If you don't shut the hell up, I'm going to punch you in the throat."

Threat delivered and Stiles holding his hands up in surrender, Cora released her grip on his arm and crossed her own.

"What are you two even doing here?"

Figuring it was probably the safer option, Scott spoke up to answer the question.

"We're students here."

Not what Cora wanted to hear. Groaning in annoyance, the she-wolf scowled at the two.

"And here I thought I had managed to escape the drama that follows you."

"Hey!"

"She has a point, man."

"Well, yeah..." Shaking off the insult, Scot changed the topic, "So, does Derek know you're here? You didn't come back with him and I'm sure he--"

"Doesn't remember that I'm alive."

"What?!"

The shock looks on both boys' faces was met with an eye roll before Cora shrugged.

"I'm sure if you think -really- hard, you'll figure it out."

Not wanting to stick around longer than necessary, Cora took her leave from the two. This was an unanticipated development and potentially dangerous at that. If the cartel figured out she was here because the two couldn't keep their mouths shut... Was it only them? Or would she need to stay on guard for the other in Scott's pack as well?

"God dammit."

****

How Cora got herself talked into going to a bonfire night, she couldn't say. But it had been three days since she had seen Scott and Stiles, nor had she run into anyone from Beacon Hills. But all good things must come to an end. It wasn't that she -disliked- the two. Well, mostly. It was that Cora spent so much time surviving that anything which could create a threat had to be avoided. 

Watching students milling around and getting to know one another, Cora took a drink of her soda when she sensed Stiles sitting beside her, oddly quiet.

"What? Don't you have a psychic or whatever to follow around like a lost puppy?"

"Nah, she decided to go to Harvard."

"Mm."

Noticing Scott laughing with a kitsune of all things, Cora quirked a brow then shrugged. It -had- been two years since she had been in Beacon Hills, things could change.

"You're trying to protect your brother, aren't you?"

Not expecting that comment, Cora paused and looked at Stiles critically. The look on his face was pensive, even understanding.

"...What?"

"You said Derek doesn't remember you're alive and to think about it. Isaac had his memories removed to forget what he had seen before... but the only way I can see you remembering Derek if he thinks you're dead is if you had something to do with taking those memories of you away. And given how close you two seemed, I can only guess it's to protect him."

Score one to Stiles Stilinski. She hadn't expected him to figure out -why- Derek couldn't remember she was alive. Nor had she expected him to have that level of understanding, as if he had made a similar decision or contemplated on to protect his own family. Pressing her lips together, Cora contemplated what she should do next. She didn't like people knowing her motivations for things, but Stiles always seemed to figure things out. While he annoyed her, they -had- ended up thrown into situations together back in Beacon Hills and she had noticed he was annoyingly observant.

"Yeah."

One word. Weighted. She had made a choice to protect bother herself and remaining family, but it meant for them to think she was still dead.

"Which means...no one is supposed to know."

"Yeah."

As Stiles fell into a contemplative silence, Cora let herself relax ever so slightly. If he understood the reason, then he could figure out why she couldn't have people knowing where she was and maybe her location hadn't been compromised after all.

****

As it turned out, the kitsune was Cora's roommate and had been visiting family in Japan, which was why she had moved into the dorm later than the others. Cora had been reading on her bed when the door opened to reveal the kitsune, her father and... Scott.

"Why me?"

The comment was groaned under her breath as Cora grabbed a pillow to smother herself with.

"Cora, hey!"

Why couldn't she kill him? Sensing confusion from Kira (she had gotten the letter letting her know her roommate's name) as Cora didn't match the name she had given the school, the nineteen year old sat up and scowled at the alpha.

"Scott."

"Um, hi, I'm Kira...maybe I have the wrong room, I thought..."

And Kira was all awkward and flustered, which left Cora on edge, though she shook her head.

"No, you're in the right room." Not feeling up to explaining the name discrepancy, Cora motioned to the bare side of the dorm room (not that her side had much decoration to it), before shooting a warning glare at Scott. Either Stiles hadn't told him what he had figured out or... no, that was probably it. As annoying as he was, Scott didn't ignore things that were meant to keep people safe. Just great. Excusing herself from the late move-in, Cora left the building and decided to walk around campus. She might as well get a feel for it; figure out her class schedule and all of that.

By the time Cora got back to the dorms, Kira was by herself, looking up the campus map on her laptop, though her arrival was noted.

"Hi! Again. You know Scott? Did you go to Beacon HIlls? I don't remember seeing you around school, though to be fair..."

And she talked. A lot. Nervous rambling? Whatever the reason, Cora interrupted the questioning. 

"Yeah, I know him some, though not from school."

"Oh. Cool."

This girl was upbeat as well. Okay then. This should be interesting. Cora didn't know if Kira knew what she was or if Scott had told her. Though the questioning about school seemed to suggest he hadn't."

"Yeah..."

"Want to get dinner? I'm starving."

"Uh... sure. I saw some interesting restaurants while exploring."

"Do you mind if I invite Scott and Stiles? It's totally cool if you don't but since we all know one another, I thought it would.... I'm rambling again, aren't I?"

"Just a bit, but if you want to, whatever."

It was already obvious to Cora that, somehow despite the size of campus, her path would cross with Scot and Stiles' whether she liked it or not. Really it was just easier to accept it and move on.

"Awesome! Actually... what should I call you? Scott called you Cora, but the letter had your name listed as Persephone."

"Eh, I don't see them keeping with Persephone so I guess Cora." So long as it didn't get back to Beacon Hills, or worse, her enemies. With that out of the way, Cora and Kira met up with Scott and Stiles at the main fountain.

"Tiny Wolf! I didn't know you would be joining us!"

"Did you just..." Looking at Stiles oddly since Scott and Kira had started off, Cora instead just shook her head. It was probably for the best if she didn't bother trying to make sense of Stiles' mannerisms, "Never mind."

The acquisition cause Stiles to grin then drape an arm over Cora's shoulders before quickly retracting it from the glare he received. 

"Right, well, any preference? Scott doesn't do sushi well but they'll be fine with whatever."

"Greek?"

"Greek it is!"

The ease with which Scott and Stiles were just accepting her into their group was odd, but Cora didn't really question it at the moment. It was almost.. nice... to be involved in social matters and not just because there was a threat looming over them. Almost, if only because it was a foreign concept to Cora.

**Author's Note:**

> I originally intended this to be a chaptered work, but because of timing issues, I've changed it to being a series of one shots under the general scope. This should hopefully make writing the different scenes I've had in mind easier.


End file.
